Compound archery bows have become very popular for hunting and target shooting. Typically these bows utilize a bow string stretched between two limbs. An archer grasps a handle that is located on the frame of the bow between the two limbs. The archer typically utilizes the archer's non-dominant hand (called the bow hand hereinafter) to grasp the bow handle. The archer then draws the bowstring back to load energy into the limbs of the bow by pulling the limbs closer together by drawing back the bowstring stretched between the bow limbs. When the archer releases the bowstring, the energy stored in the limbs of the bow is released as the limbs spring apart and the bowstring and arrow nocked on the bowstring is propelled forward.
When an archer is carrying the bow or holding the bow, an archer may grasp the bow handle with the archer's bow hand. When the archer goes to shoot the bow, the archer places the archer's bow hand on the grip to provide an opposite force to when the archer draws the bow string back. This allows the archer to draw the bow string back and subsequently release the bow string, thus releasing the energy stored in the limbs of the bow to propel an arrow forward.
Often times bow hunting seasons occur during cold periods of the year. Similarly, archers may want to shoot a bow during cold periods of the year. An archer can use a standard glove to keep the archer's hand warm. However, this can be inadequate to provide sufficient insulation and thus warmth to an archer's hand if the archer is holding the bow for the duration of the day. For example, an archer during a late whitetail deer hunt, which often occurs in northern states during November and December, may stand in a tree stand with the bow at the ready for an hour or longer. During the day, the archer's hand may get cold from grasping the bow handle. The archer can remove his or her hand from the bow handle to warm it up, but this puts an archer at a position in which if a deer appears, the archer will not be ready to shoot the bow.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that will keep an archer's hand warm while grasping the bow, allow the archer to shoot the bow without interfering with the mechanical aspects of the bow, and provides an easy to use interface such that a user can easily remove and re-insert the user's hand into the device without have to remove the device from the bow.